Clank's Aviator's Cap
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: Wanting Clank to share the same sentimental attachment, Ratchet takes the little robot to the market place to get his pal his own aviator's cap. And in doing so, Ratchet sees his six year old self budding in his pal. One-shot!


**Another Ratchet and Clank story?! What in the name of Qwark is going on here?! Well, you can blame Amberdiamondswords newest story "Aviator Cap" for this story. Now that story was yet another beautiful masterpiece of hers and this story will be a mirrored version of her story. Thank you, Amberdiamondswords, for giving me the inspiration to create this sweet story. Hope you guys enjoy this story. Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! No flamers!**

* * *

 **~Clank's Aviator's Cap~**

It was time for his best friend to get into headwear. He'd probably look silly wearing something like that. He didn't really care though.

Getting out of the garage and away from all the work with Grim was a nice change of pace for them. The desert air wasn't that irritating like it usually was year round, thanks in part to them getting some recent rainfall that kept the temperature down somewhat. It was a rarity to see rain on this desert world, though it was a pleasure when they got storm systems here. With his aviator's cap proudly perched on his furry head and his best friend comfortably resting on his back, they were ready to go.

Clank activated his Heli-Pack function and the two were flying through the sky, happy they wouldn't have to tread through the muddy grounds. Besides, it would be a good day for flying, just as long as they were hit by some stray bolt of lightning or something like some dust storm comes in and takes them to the Land of Oz and defeat some wicked witch to return home.

"Ratchet, I don't mean to sound rude, but doesn't this seem a bit unnecessary for a robot like myself?" The young warbot quested his best friend, not really understanding the concept of being attached to an idea or the idea of a robot wearing clothing. "I don't have that same sentimental attachment you have with your headgear."

"You never had anything to get attached to, besides me. Even robots need something to represent themselves and besides you'd look adorable wearing clothing." Ratchet replied to the warbot's response, as Clank playfully shocked him with his taser for calling him adorable. A robot's got to have some pride, right? "Hey, take it easy, pal! No need to start zapping me!"

Ratchet really couldn't blame Clank for not understanding the concept of having sentimental value towards something you own. Clank wasn't an organic being to begin with and second, he's not even a year old and he's never really had anything that he would probably have a sentimental attachment to. True, Clank had those Gadge-Bots, but they weren't really something that represents him and he did consider them as an upgrade anyway. Grim had gotten Ratchet his aviator's cap when he was just an adventurous six year old boy and that along with his wrench have been his most prized possessions, though the aviator's cap what was represents him and is a symbol of him. The question is, would Clank be able to find something to represent him?

It didn't take long for them to reach the marketplace in Kyzil Plateau, the same marketplace got his prized aviator's cap all those years ago. They would usually stop by here for sphere parts and technology for Grim's business, as well as buying sphere parts for some of the parts that Ratchet and Clank would sometimes break when they would play around in their sphere time. Once they landed on the somewhat damp ground, they passed by a somewhat aged scavenger who Ratchet immediately recognized as the same scavenger who sold him his aviator's cap. Was luck on their side today of what? If there was anyplace Ratchet thought of getting his best friend some headgear, this was most certainly the place to go.

"I believe we've found our place to shop, pal." Ratchet responded in a happy tone, as he turned to face the scavenger and wagged his furry tail a bit, wondering if the scavenger would remember him as the same happy and excited kid who eyed the cap.

"Ratchet, this marketplace definitely seems of one of the less desirable locations and the people around here seem a bit on the suspicious side. I recommend we use caution around here." Clank replied, leaping down from the Lombax's back and walking around the marketplace.

"Don't worry, Clank, that's what a marketplace is like. Grim and I come here all the time and nothing to worry about." Ratchet replied, walking over to the scavenger's shop and dragging Clank along, though the robot was protesting this and requesting that he be released.

Clank looked at the scavenger's shop with somewhat disinterest. There was really nothing here that really did intrigue him. The scavenger was the typical merchant that was looking for easy bolts. There was some sphere parts used to build ships, some simple weaponry, some apparel that mostly looked like it was way too big for him, and precious gemstones that glimmered beautifully in the light. He saw some aviator's caps and other headwear right beside the gemstones and some of the headgear looked as though it might be able to fit him.

While Clank craved adventure like Ratchet and getting to hangout with the Lombax on their dangerous and often times insane adventures. They both got to explore the galaxy after all and got fame from throughout the galaxy. Physically, Clank was basically an infant. A child to be more precise, so Clank's mechanical mind should also act like the mind of an organic when they were kids, though Clank's mind was also mysterious like his best friend's. Ignoring the shiny gemstones, Clank squinted his neon green eyes and he zoomed in on a hatrack and he quickly took interest to a lonely aviator's cap swaying lazily on the hook, peaking the warbot's interest.

The aviator's cap was a lovely shade of dark navy blue and had two green lines going across the cap. It was leathery. It looked as if it was brand new and no one has ever worn it. It also appeared to be freshly clean and laundered. Clank's child-like wonder was born right then and there.

"Ratchet, take a look over there!" Clank said excitedly as he ran over to the hatrack and grabbed hold of the aviator's cap. "It's an aviator's cap! It looks so remarkable, yet also cool too!"

"Looks like it came off the machine and not even worn!" Ratchet responded in a happy tone, smiling at Clank becoming child-like in this moment and it looked like Clank had found something. "And no wear and tear and no gross hair parasites, thought you don't even have hair."

"That's where you're right and you're that very same Lombax who got that aviator's cap here all those years ago." The salesman said, leaning up against his stand and flashing Ratchet a smile. "Congrats on your heroism, hero of the galaxy. I see your friend's got the same child-like wonder you have."

"That's because he's just like me, in a way. A good pal with the craving for adventure and kicking butt." Ratchet replied, his smile growing a bit wider, as he felt like he was now playing the part of Grim now.

"Ratchet, can we purchase this piece of headgear? Please please please? The aviator's cap looks cool and well made! The quality and design of the cap peaks my interests and I'll need one when I'm flying the ship!" Clank said excitedly, running in front of Ratchet. He placed the cap on his cute metallic hand, which pushed his antenna down and a bit on the big size for a robot of Clank's size. It loosely stayed on his metallic head and began falling in front of Clank's eyes. He smiled cutely. "See? The fit is acceptable for me! My scans of the cap show that I want to wear it!"

The teenaged Lombax looked down at his pleading warbot pal, whose neon green eyes were sparkling like the Torgoff River on the tropical paradise of Pokitaru. Clank put on a cute smile and tried to put on a cute act for Ratchet and placed his metallic hands on his cheeks in a cute manner while putting on the smile of a begging child wanting the hottest toy in the galaxy. Ratchet chuckled and smiled happily. Since becoming Clank's best friend and the warbot having that child-like wonder in his eyes, he could tell that history was soon to repeat itself. Ratchet was pretty much his big brother and it was time for his little brother and let him have his most prized possession now. Clank might not admit it, but he's such a great kid.

Ratchet reached into his pocket as a hopeful and overly happy Clank held his breath and began counting the bolts as he walked to the merchant. "Will fifteen bolts do?"

The merchant took the money and smiled at the Lombax and the warbot, as Clank squealed like a child getting his favorite toy and Clank hugged Ratchet's left leg tightly. The merchant then grabbed a mirror and allowed the pair to see themselves wearing their respective aviator's caps. Clank had found the thing that represented him now.

"Thank you, Ratchet." Clank replied in a happy tone, hugging the Lombax's leg once more and sighing happily at his newfound headgear. He's definitely not going to take it off anytime soon.

"You're welcome, pal." Ratchet said, leaning down and hugging his best friend back.

From that day forth, Clank wore his aviator cap everyday, like Ratchet. It would always fall in front of Clank's eyes from time to time, but he would get used to it and it didn't mind him that much. It never did fall off his head during some of the most challenging of tasks from battling some of the annoying Sand Toads. He would always wash it alongside Ratchet's aviator's cap when it did get covered in dirt and oil, but the moment it was clean and fresh out of the dryer, it goes back on his metallic head. This was Clank's aviator's cap, and it would stay with him till it fell apart.

And even now, Ratchet and Clank were in their bedroom and sitting on their bed, enjoying the cool refreshing air from their air conditioning unit and playing one of their vid-comics, with their caps resting comfortably on their heads. They both laughed and smiled at each other, as Clank's cap fell in front of his eyes once more as he correctly adjusted the cap back. The Clank he was looking at was his six year old self. The cap fit perfectly on the warbot's and like with his cap, it was pretty much meant to be. This was definitely fate. That aviator's cap was always meant for Clank.

"Looking good with your cap, pal." Ratchet replied, pulling Clank closer and hugging him warmly.

"Thank you. The same goes for you." Clank replied back, snuggling into Ratchet's warm embrace and sighing contently.

Ratchet and Clank stayed in their affectionate embrace for what seemed like an eternity to them. The adorable robot looking at him with those bright neon green of his that sparkled like his six year old self's. Smiling warmly at Clank, he removed the warbot's aviator's cap along with his own and placed his on Clank's head and put Clank's on his own furry head. The cap was a little of a tight fight for the Lombax but it still fit him regardless, though he had to hold his own cap in place to keep it from slipping off Clank's head. It was a cute sight seeing Clank wearing his headgear again and they both shared a little chuckle, as Ratchet leaned in and hugged him once more.

"I love you, pal." Ratchet responded, tightening the hug around the warbot, to which Clank nodded and snuggled into the Lombax's furry arms. "My cap wearing robotic little brother."

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Wow, this was definitely fun to write. While Clank might mentally be an adult, he's physically and to some degree mentally a child and I'm certain he would possess that child-like wonder Ratchet did. Besides, Clank likely would have similar child-like tendencies that Ratchet would have as a kid. Also, I find it pretty cute to see Clank act like a child sometimes and Ratchet playing the part of big brother to him. I'm just an overall sap for Clank and can you honestly blame me? Clank's downright adorable in every possible way! Anyway, please be sure to leave a review and let me know what you thought of this story. Feedback is always appreciated. See you all in the next story! Bye-bye!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUSNEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU, BUNSEN! ;)**


End file.
